Hijas de la Noche
by Eowynd
Summary: Eleanor, Barbara y Noel. Tres vampiresas que viven en la misma ciudad, que son de distintos clanes y que jamas se han visto se veran envueltas en un extraño complot en las oscuras noches de Santiago ¿Podran aprender a trabajar juntas para sobrevivir?
1. Prologo: sobre vampiro El Requiem

"Hijas de la Noche"

By Eowynd (Lilian/Eleanor)

Una Historia inspirada en el juego de rol "Vampiro: El Réquiem"

Dedicada a: Carlos (Master/Tsuzuki), Lorena (Jani/Noel), Viviana (Mey Black/ Bárbara)

Notas de la autora:

Luego de conversarlo con una de las vampiresas de esta historia (Mey Black) en MSN voy a hacer unas cuantas aclaraciones para aquellos no familiarizados con "Vampiro: El Réquiem"

**1. Clanes:** así como las personas dicen ser chilenas, franceses, etc. Los vampiros también se agrupan en "nacionalidades" o "clanes". Según réquiem existen los siguientes clanes:

**-Ventrue:** lideres y antiguos señores feudales o patricios romanos, amantes del poder, que sienten propio el deber de dirigir y organizar a los suyos, lo quieran o no. Dominan el poder de la mirada capaz de doblegar voluntades (Dominación). Su principal defecto es que tienen mayor probabilidad de caer en la locura, después de todo "el poder corrompe y el poder absoluto corrompe absolutamente" Ej.: Lucius Malfoy de los libros de HP. Frase distintiva:

"_**Let me be clear. You will accept my offer now or later. You will like it much less later" ("Permíteme ser claro. Aceptaras mi oferta tarde o temprano. Pero te gustara menos mas tarde") **_Pág. 113 del manual de Réquiem

**-Gangrel:** son los vampiros más cercanos al lado animal, solitarios, tercos, fuertes y orgullosos. De sangre caliente que pegan primero y preguntan después. Viven bajo sus propias reglas. Dominan el poder de transformar sus extremidades en garras mortales (Protean). Su principal defecto es que tienen poca tendencia a pensar lo que hacen (lo que en términos de juego implica que no pueden repetir los 10, es decir los dados más exitosos, en sus tiradas de inteligencia y además los 1 restan éxitos) Ej.: Wolverine de los X-Men. Frase distintiva:

"_**Go to tell this Prince of yours that this is my domain if you got the guts" ("Ve a decirle a ese príncipe tuyo que estos son mis dominios, si es que tienes las bolas")**_ Pág. 106 del manual de Réquiem

**-Mehket:** Vampiros misteriosos que prefieren usar sus inmortales noches en desvelar los misterios ocultos que en peleas físicas o de poder político. Son rápidos, silenciosos e inteligentes. Dominan el poder de ver lo que es invisible para los demás (Auspex). Su principal defecto es que son fácilmente heridos por la luz o el fuego (lo que en términos de juego implica que reciben más daño por estos elementos que los demás vampiros) Ej.: Merlina de los Locos Adamms, Severus Snape de HP. Frase distintiva:

"_**Sure, I can find that out for you, but you better make it worth my while. I'm sure he'd love to know that you were asking about him" **__**("Seguro, puedo averiguar eso para ti, pero mas te vale que valga la pena mi esfuerzo. Estoy seguro que le encantaría saber que estabas preguntando por él")**_

Pág. 109 del manual de Réquiem

**-Daeva:** Vampiros sensuales y hedonistas que prefieren pasar sus noches rodeados de cosas y personas hermosas. Viven para saciar sus apetitos y satisfacer sus vicios. Han sido mecenas de numerosos artistas humanos y vampiros. Dominan el poder de la atracción y el encanto irresistible sobre humanos y vampiros (Majestad). Su principal defecto es que si pierden la oportunidad de satisfacer su vicio pierden fuerza de voluntad permanentemente. Ej.: Carlisle Cullen de Crepúsculo, Edward Cullen de Crepúsculo. Frase distintiva:

"_**What a silly thing to say my love, of course you can't live with out me" ("Que cosas tan graciosas dices mi amor, por supuesto que no puedes vivir sin mi")**_ Pág. 104 del manual de Réquiem

**-Nosferatu:** Vampiros fuertes, inteligentes y terroríficos. Su sola presencia aterroriza e intimida a los demás, tanto humanos como vampiros. Viven en las sombras siempre acechando y descubriendo nuevos miedos y secretos en sus victimas para usarlos en su contra. Dominan el poder de volver locas a las personas a través de sus miedos (Pesadilla). Su principal defecto es que la repulsión que sienten las personas a su alrededor es tal, no necesariamente deben ser deformes para lograr esto, que al igual que los gangrel, en sus tiradas sociales no pueden repetir los 10, es decir los dados más exitosos, y además los 1 restan éxitos. Ej.: Nosferatu de la película del mismo nombre, Jorobado de Notredame. Frase distintiva:

"_**W**__**ow! you dind't flinched for almost two minutes. I must get prettier when you want something" ("Wow! Has pasado dos minutos sin desmayarte. Me debo de embellecer cuando necesitas algo")**_ Pág. 111 del manual de Réquiem

**2. Títulos**: Los vampiros, contrario a lo que se pudiera creer tienen una sociedad bastante organizada donde los principales títulos son:

**2.1 - Príncipe**: Son vampiros que gobiernan una zona en específico, pudiendo ser una ciudad, región o incluso país en determinados casos. Autócratas en el mejor de los casos, dictadores con aires de grandeza en el peor. En el fic el príncipe de Santiago es Arturo Vidal, es decir, es el vampiro que gobierna en santiago

**2.2 – Senescal**: Mano derecha del príncipe. Se encarga de ver sus finanzas, agenda diaria y todos los detalles que noche a noche se necesitan para mantener al príncipe sentado en el trono

**2.3 – Heraldo**: cada vez que el príncipe hace un anuncio o edicto una ley, el heraldo la comunica a todos los clanes o las personas que corresponda y actúa en su representación cuando el/ella no puede/quiere asistir

**2.3 – Primogénito**: sirve como consejero del príncipe en asuntos de política dentro de los concilios y similares

**2.4 – Priscus o Pricis**: es la cabeza 'no oficial' de un clan en una determinada zona, como no es reconocida dentro de la estructura oficial no tiene un 'real' status o poderes, pero sigue siendo una posición de privilegio

**3. Caza de Sangre**: Los vampiros tienen tres simples reglas que les han permitido sobrevivir durante todos estos siglos (milenios según algunos) y estas son:

**3.1 –Proteger la mascarada**: esta es la mas importante y consiste en no hacer nada que rompa la venda de los ojos que los vampiros han puesto sobre los humanos, para que crean que son sólo producto del cine y las novelas de terror

**3.2 – no hacer diablierie o amaranto**: es la más penalizada de las tres, ningún vampiro bajo ningún concepto debe alimentarse de otro vampiro hasta el punto de matarlo y adueñarse de sus habilidades

**3.3 – no crear progenie:** la maldición del vampirismo no debe ser transmitida a ningún mortal, bajo ninguna excusa. Sin embargo muchos vampiros rompen esta regla porque la soledad de los años pesa mucho sobre ellos y crean "hijos/as" para que los acompañen como una especie de "familia" (Como el clan Cullen de "Crepúsculo").Los vampiros que convierten a un humano se llaman "sires" o "padres/madres vampiricos" y se encargan de enseñar al recién creado vampiro ("neonato") todo lo que necesita para sobrevivir en su nuevo mundo. Así pues nuestras amigas tienen cada una un "sire" que las convirtió y les enseño todo lo que saben.

Cualquier quebrantamiento de estas reglas, o de algún otro tipo de comportamiento (como una rebelión contra el príncipe) puede originar una **"Caza de Sangre" **es decir, el príncipe da orden de que cualquiera puede matar a ese vampir y beber su sangre sin sufrir las consecuencias.

Bueno, ahora de regreso con el fic


	2. Eleanor

"Hijas de la Noche"

By Eowynd (Lilian/Eleanor)

Una Historia inspirada en el juego de rol "Vampiro: El Réquiem"

Dedicada a: Carlos (Máster/Tsuzuki), Lorena (Jani/Noel), Viviana (Mey Black/ Bárbara)

Capítulo I: "Eleanor"

Las luces de la ciudad comienzan a encenderse mientras las personas caminaban apuradas enfundadas con gruesos abrigos y bufandas, soplándose las manos para combatir el frio reinante. Siendo apenas Abril los termómetros marcaban temperaturas muy frías para la estación.

Alrededor los locales comenzaban a bajar sus cortinas, apagar las luces, dando por terminadas sus labores del día y así volver a casa con su familia, pero para algunos recién comenzaba su día de trabajo, dirigiéndose a los barrios bohemios o a turnos de noche en distintas empresas. Para algunos era una necesidad, ya sea por horario, por dinero, pero para otros…

Para otros la noche era su vida entera, en su oscuridad se abrigaban como una madre abriga a sus hijos con sus brazos, con la plateada luz de la luna veían todo lo que les importaba… De noche es cuando su vida daba inicio…

En un departamento, se hallaba una de estas últimas personas. Las cortinas estaban cerradas impidiendo alguna entrada de luz o visión desde el exterior por lo que el cuarto estaba totalmente a oscuras. En medio de este, una enorme cama en tonos azules, donde se marcaba la figura de una joven mujer de pálida piel, cuando mucho de unos 25 a 30 años, con un largo cabello rojo desparramado sobre las sabanas y sus ojos enmarcados por espesas pestañas negras.

Repentinamente abrió los ojos con violencia, abrió la boca y su pecho se inflo como si hubiera tomado una gran bocanada de aire, levantando su torso de la cama unos centímetros para luego volver a su posición original. La mujer se desperezo y se estiro en la cama antes de quitar las sabanas, para luego sentarse en esta. Se giro a ver la hora en el reloj del velador. Las nueve de la noche. Se levanto con cuidado, fue a la ventana y abrió las cortinas para admirar el paisaje.

El aire frio de la noche le dio de lleno en el rostro, pero no le molesto, al contrario, puesto que todos los aromas de la noche llegaron hasta ella.

Aromas dulces…

Aromas fuertes…

Aromas agradables…

Pero por sobre todo, podía percibir claramente el aroma de la sangre y el palpitar de las venas en las personas que transitaban por la calle unos pisos más abajo, totalmente ignorantes de lo que la noche escondía a plena vista.

Era una noche perfecta para salir de cacería, pero antes de eso debía ir al pub para cerciorarse de que todo funcionara correctamente y poner al día los libros, no porque no confiara en Juan, la cara visible y representante legal que llevaba años de trabajo eficiente, pero era bueno recordarles quien era la jefa realmente

Regreso a su cuarto, prendió la luz y fue al closet a escoger su ropa para esa noche optando por un conjunto azul claro, con zapatos, blusa blanca sin mangas y ropa interior negra. Al abrir la puerta del baño, lo primero que vio fue una imagen borrosa de sí misma, pero no le importo hacia ya mucho tiempo que se había acostumbrado a no verse en los espejos. Abrió el agua de la ducha y comenzó a bañarse, no porque lo necesitara ya que no transpiraba, sino mas por la sensación del agua caliente sobre su piel. Era una forma no sólo de guardar las apariencias, sino de recordarse a sí misma lo que fue alguna vez hace muchos años.

Cuando estuvo lista saco una chaqueta larga, cerro el departamento y bajo en el ascensor hasta el estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio. Mientras sacaba el llavero y presionaba el botón de la alarma no pudo evitar pensar en todas esas escenas de asesinatos que les sucedían a mujeres solas en estacionamientos subterráneos

_Si alguien tratara de hacer eso ahora conmigo, sin duda un muerto habría, pero no sería yo_

Se acomodo en el asiento de su deportivo rojo y lo puso en marcha, cuando salió el guardia de la caseta la saludo con un movimiento de cabeza al reconocerla, ella sólo sonrió. Le gustaba ver la expresión de la gente cuando la veían manejando su auto por las calles de la ciudad. No había muchos como el suyo y menos con ese tono de rojo y los vidrios oscuros, así que no era difícil que destacara entre la multitud de autos grises, blancos y azules del parking de la ciudad.

No le tomo más de 15 minutos llegar hasta el pub ubicado en Avenida Suecia, todavía no había mucha gente, pero aun era temprano así que no era un problema. Estaciono en el lugar de siempre y mientras bajaba pudo sentir varias miradas sobre ella y sonrió para sí misma, algunos la miraban a ella por su exótica combinación de cabello rojo y ojos verdes, otros miraban el auto y las mujeres la miraban con envidia, casi todas, y otras pocas… bueno, daba lo mismo, después de todo ella no cazaba mujeres…

Apenas puso un pie en el local, Juan se acerco a ella

- buenas noches señorita Eleanor –Juan era un hombre de cincuenta años, piel morena, con algunas canas visibles y que llevaba varios años trabajando con ella, como representante legal del local. Era muy eficiente y mantenía todo funcionando cuando ella no estaba.

- no la esperábamos hasta mañana

- adelante mi regreso ¿todo en orden?

- sólo el barman que pidió esta noche libre, pero ya conseguimos reemplazo

- está bien. Voy a mi oficina, que me manden lo de siempre

- de acuerdo señorita –dijo, mientras ella subía por las escaleras llamando la atención de algunos pocos clientes al mismo tiempo que inspeccionaba el local en busca de algo… digamos apetitoso… Tal vez cuando el local estuviera más lleno, habría más en el menú de esta noche.

Paso frente al cuarto donde estaban las pantallas de las cámaras de seguridad y de reojo los vio conversando y dijo

- Son mejores las piernas de la rubia –los tipos a cargo de las cámaras llegaron a saltar cuando la escucharon

- bu-buenas noches jefa –saludo un joven de unos treinta años llamado Andrés - ¿tuvo buen viaje?

- bastante bueno, de hecho salió todo tan bien que regrese antes

- que bien, bienvenida de regreso

- gracias, estaré en mi oficina

Camino hasta el final del pasillo y abrió la puerta de su oficina, colgó su chaqueta, prendió la luz y se acerco a su escritorio. Prendió su laptop para revisar sus acciones e inversiones en distintos sitios. Paso en el internet alrededor de una hora antes de revisar los libros y ponerlos en orden, luego prosiguió a revisar todos los depósitos de sueldo de los empleados hechos esa mañana con las liquidaciones que estaban sobre su escritorio para que las firmara. De último fijo su vista en los sobres de cuentas que estaban a un lado, los abrió uno por uno mientras hacia los cheques para pagarlos, hasta que el último llamo su atención. Era un sobre de papel color grisáceo, sellado con cera a la usanza del siglo pasado, con letra de fina caligrafía. De inmediato le trajo recuerdos de cierta persona a quien no veía hace ¿cinco? No, diez años, pero era muy orgulloso como para dar el primer paso y la mala noticia era que ella también, por eso habían pasado diez años.

No traía remitente, ni mayores indicaciones que su nombre y la dirección del local, lo abrió con cuidado y saco un papel del mismo color del sobre y la misma caligrafía dirigido a ella por si apellido

_Estimada señorita Von Linchtenstain:_

_Si usted es de los que no está de acuerdo con el gobierno totalitarista que mantiene el señor Arturo Vidal, actual príncipe de la ciudad de Santiago, la invitamos cordialmente a una reunión esta noche a las doce en…_

Cerró el sobre y se dirigió al cuarto de seguridad donde los guardias miraban más atentos los monitores y los sospechosos y menos a las piernas de las clientas

- ¿Cuándo llego este sobre? –dijo desde la puerta, asustándolos de nuevo, solo que un poco menos esta vez

- ¿sobre? –dijo el guardia que tenía como cuarenta y cinco años de nombre Luis

-sí, la cosa de papel donde uno pone las cartas

-eh, bueno… nadie ha entrado a su oficina desde ayer y fue el señor Juan, pero lo verificaremos de inmediato –apretó unos botones y giro unas perillas, haciendo que la imagen de uno de los televisores comenzara a retroceder igual que las horas que marcaban hasta llegar a la noche anterior frente al pasillo de su oficina

- aquí estamos jefa. Anoche frente a su oficina. Ahí está la señora María aseando el pasillo –Eleanor se acerco a los televisores y le dijo al mayor.

- Andrés, dile a Juan que necesito hablar con él –el aludido se va- adelanta a la parte donde Juan entra con los sobres- lo hace y se ve a Juan abrir la puerta de la oficina, mientras carga varios papeles, entra y cierra. A los segundos una figura oscura, encapuchada y borrosa se para frente a la puerta, deja el sobre en el piso y se va. Juan al salir ve el sobre, lo recoge y se regresa al interior, para salir nuevamente a los pocos instantes. Luego no hubo más movimientos hasta que ella entro a su oficina y su imagen también salía borrosa.

- ¡qué raro! ¿Por qué sólo ustedes dos salían borrosos? –Eleanor lo miro directamente a los ojos e invocando el poder se su mirada dijo

-eso se debe a que las cámaras necesitan mantención y limpieza, por lo que hay que llamar a un especialista ¿está claro? –el joven atrapado en la profundidad de su mirada parpadeo lentamente dos veces cuando termino y reaccionando dijo

- ¿sabe jefa? Creo que las cámaras necesitan mantención, voy a buscar de inmediato el número de la empresa –dijo abriendo un cajón al tiempo que Juan entraba al cuarto

- ¿me llamaba señorita?

- sí, voy a ver de dónde salió este sobre. Cuida todo mientras salgo

- no se preocupe jefa, todo está bajo control aquí –Eleanor asintió, fue a su oficina por su chaqueta y su cartera. La reviso para asegurarse que su ara estaba ahí. Fue al estacionamiento y saco su auto

Fin del capítulo I


	3. Barbara

"Hijas de la Noche"

By Eowynd (Lilian/Eleanor)

Una Historia inspirada en el juego de rol "Vampiro: El Réquiem"

Dedicada a: Carlos (Máster/Tsuzuki), Lorena (Jani/Noel), Viviana (Mey Black/ Bárbara)

Capítulo II: "Bárbara"

- ¿estás bromeando cierto?

- se que la idea de un libro comercial, como una novela romántica, no te agrada, pero es necesario para la editorial, porque si no, no hay dinero para tus libros históricos o investigativos que tanto te gustan

- ¿y porque no lo hace otra persona?

- por que por el momento eres la única persona sin un proyecto entre manos, y porque tú último libro tuvo un éxito bastante bueno entre el público femenino que queremos captar ¿Por qué eres tan terca Bárbara? –le chica se llevo las manos a la sien, se la masajeo y dijo

- dile a los de la editorial que acepto y que tratare de enviarles algo pronto. Nos vemos Pancho

- nos vemos Barb!

La mujer colgó el teléfono con algo de molestia, no porque tuviera problemas con Pancho o porque no entendiera las razones económicas de la editorial, es que no era su estilo. Ella prefería las historias relacionadas con vidas de personajes históricos, con hechos reales, los cuales contar de manera apasionada para sus lectores. De novelas románticas recordaba las que leía su madre donde siempre era la misma trama: Una mujer joven, un tipo llamado John, James u otro que suele ser su nuevo jardinero, plomero u otro tipo de trabajo manual, se conocerían, al principio seria tenso, para luego la escena de sexo, para terminar mirando el atardecer o algún matrimonio con palomas y vestido blanco.

¡Dios! ¿Por qué a ella? ¿De dónde sacaría una historia que la motivara a ella, gustara a las lectoras y vendiera para la editorial? ¡Quería darse de cabezazos contra la pared!

Se dirigió a la cocina y preparo un café, aunque si bien ya no podía beberlo, el aroma del brebaje le ayudaba a pensar. Así que abrió la ventana y se paro en el balcón con la taza de café en su mano. Para cualquiera que la viera, lo único que notaria, seria a una chica de veintitantos, de negro cabello crespo, labios gruesos, ojos negros y un color de piel cercano al té con leche que denotaba su ascendencia mulata y aunque llevaba ya muchos años en Chile, aún se le escapaba algo de su acento centroamericano.

Pasados unos minutos, su café estaba ya frio, así que entro y fue a continuar con el aseo de su departamento. Termino de recoger su ropa sucia y la puso en la lavadora, luego paso la aspiradora y el trapero por el piso, lo bueno de su estilo de vida era que cosas como la cocina no eran utilizadas y permanecían sin uso, por lo que el aseo y el orden se reducían a la mitad.

Se dirigió a su escritorio de trabajo y comenzó a revisar todos sus apuntes, notas y fotografías que había comenzado a recolectar para un proyecto sobre la guerra del pacifico y la vida de un grupo de soldados en Arica. Tuvo que dejar eso a un lado para comenzar a trabajar en su nuevo proyecto. De pronto encontró un sobre que llamo su atención, no tenia remitente y venia sellada con cera, a la usanza antigua. Lo abrió y adentro encontró un mensaje escueto, pero bastante claro. Una invitación a la rebelión contra el príncipe de la ciudad, un verdadero hijo de puta en opinión de los más jóvenes

¿Iría? ¿Qué pasaría si lo hiciera?

Tomo una chaqueta, su cartera y las llaves de su auto, abandonando el departamento

Fin del capítulo II


	4. Noel

"Hijas de la Noche"

By Eowynd (Lilian/Eleanor)

Una Historia inspirada en el juego de rol "Vampiro: El Réquiem"

Dedicada a: Carlos (Master/Tsuzuki), Lorena (Jani/Noel), Viviana (Mey Black/ Bárbara)

Capítulo III: "Noel"

¡Esto no está bien! –decía una voz mientras arrojaba un papel a un lado donde habían varios trozos de papeles arrugados y regados. La figura se reclino en la silla y llevo la vista al techo. Necesitaba una inspiración para que fuera el tema de su próximo desfile para las empresas Guerra, pero parecía que estaba pasando por una sequía de ideas ya que nada de lo que veía la inspiraba y sus dibujos y bocetos no la satisfacían del todo. Llevaba así bastante y no sabía cómo salir.

Había perdido su musa inspiradora y para alguien que vivía de su creatividad era algo serio. Se levanto de la silla y comenzó a recorrer su departamento, casi como gato enjaulado, cuando paso cerca de la puerta vio la mesita de las llaves y los sobres que dejo cuando el conserje se los pasó hace unos días. Los tomo y empezó a revisarlos…

Cuentas de Luz… teléfono… gastos comunes del edificio… el estado de la tarjeta bancaria ¡Dios! ¿Cómo había gastado tanto dinero? Una mirada a su alrededor le recordo todas las cosas lindas que había comprado y se resigno, ya veria como pagaria por todo. Había un par de invitaciones a unos eventos de alta costura y desfiles y por último un extraño sobregris sellado con cera, sin remitente y con su nombre escrito en una fina caligrafia. Lo encontro muy lindo y retro. Al abrirlo leyo el mensaje sobre la reunion secreta, lo medito por unos segundos ¿realmente le importaba una revolución? Al final decidio que si iba podría pasar desapercibida entre la multitud y asi si se arrepentia, nadie notaria que había estado ahí.

Decidida agarro un abrigo café oscuro, su bolso y se dio un vistazo en el espejo de cuerpo entero. Su largo cabello negro hasta la cintura estaba suelto y contrastaba enormemente con piel palida y su delgadez, sus ojos eran grandes y expresivos de color almendra, sus labios delgados y rosados.

Aprobo su tenida consistente en unos caros jeams azules, una polera negra y su chaqueta azul. Cogio un bolso que hacia juego, las llaves del auto y salio rumbo a la universidad donde seria la reunion

Fin del capitulo III


	5. La Decision

"Hijas de la Noche"

By Eowynd (Lilian/Eleanor)

Una Historia inspirada en el juego de rol "Vampiro: El Réquiem"

Dedicada a: Carlos (Master/Tsuzuki), Lorena (Jani/Noel), Viviana (Mey Black/ Bárbara)

Capítulo IV: "La Decisión"

El lugar de la reunión era el auditorio de una universidad en la comuna de estación central. Una comuna con un barrio antiguo lleno de casas sin jardines delanteros, con muchas habitaciones, cuyos dueños habían descubierto el negocio de arrendar los cuartos a los inmigrantes peruanos y bolivianos que llegaban en busca de trabajo al país y que terminaban viviendo en condiciones paupérrimas de pobreza y hacinamiento. La comuna también estaba llena de locales comerciales, un terminal de trenes, dos terminales de buses con sus respectivos talleres de mantención y guarda de maquinaria. Ese sector era uno de los lugares más sucios del barrio. Todo lo contrario al barrio universitario conformado por estas enormes casonas antiguas que fueron compradas o arrendadas por las universidades e institutos privados. Eleanor sonrío al recordar en cuanto les arrendaba la vieja casona que hubiera sido de sus padres a los de la universidad. Cuando llego a la dirección se encontró con un guardia que se acerco a su ventana.

-buenas noches señorita ¿la puedo ayudar?

- buenas noches –saco el sobre del bolso y lo mostró, el guardia asintió y le abrió la reja permitiendo el paso del auto. Al estacionarse vio que había tres autos más. Un Kia Pop azul, un Peugeot 307 verde y un Daewood blanco. Dejo el abrigo, pero bajo su cartera y el sobre. Al entrar vio un pasillo en el segundo piso y a una gran puerta de madera. En pocos segundos estuvo frente a la puerta y entro. Era un gran auditorio con butacas de género rojo y un escenario con un podio, mientras avanzaba pudo ver de reojo a otras dos mujeres sentadas. Una de cabello crespo y aspecto extranjero. La otra tenía el pelo muy largo y era demasiado delgada para su gusto. Se acomodo en su asiento y entonces sobre el escenario aparecieron dos personas.

Eleanor reconoció al abogado Roberto Walker, miembro de un prestigioso buffet de abogados de santiago, como el que se acerco al podio

- buenas noches y bienvenidas a la reunión, aunque somos pocos lo importante es que estamos interesados en cambiar la situación actual –en ese momento Noel o la muchacha en extremo delgada, se levanto de su asiento con el mismo sobre que había recibido Eleanor

- disculpe, pero yo vine, por que recibí este sobre –dijo enseñándole el sobre a Roberto Walker

-¿sobre? Nosotros no enviamos ningún sobre, la invitación se realizo por e-mail con una cuenta segura y cifrada –apenas hubo dicho eso, un estruendo resonó en el exterior, como si hubieran echado abajo una pesada puerta

- ¡nos descubrieron! –grito el asistente de Walker al bajar de un salto del escenario

- ¿Cazadores? –Dijo Walker mientras los dedos de sus manos se convertían en enormes y filosas garras de unos quince centímetros de largo- ¡síganme! ¡Rápido! –les grito a las tres mujeres. Salieron del auditorio en un parpadeo, con Roberto Walker guiando la salida atento a cada sombra y rincón que los rodeaba. Al llegar al estacionamiento Bárbara dijo

- ¿dónde esta el guardia? ¿Lo atraparían?

- ¿Cuál guardia? –Dijo Walker- ¡estaba con ellos! ¡Rápido! ¡A sus autos! –Barbar asubio al Kia Pop azul, Noel al Peugeot 307 y Eleanor a su deportivo rojo mientras Walker y su asistente vigilaban. Eleanor fue la primera en llegar a la reja, cuando vio que estaba cerrada con un gran candado, tomo el arma de su bolo, se bajo y con un disparo preciso lo voló, abrió la reja y pudieron salir en los autos

- ¡Walker! ¡Date prisa! –grito Bárbara desde su auto

- ¡váyanse! ¡Ahora! –salio el auto de Bárbara al último y fue la última vez que vieron a Roberto Walker o a su asistente

Debido a la hora, las calles estaban bastantes vacías aunque no desiertas y por eso mismo pudieron recorrer la alameda en poco tiempo y llegan hasta el sector de plaza Italia donde estacionaron sus autos para ver que hacer. Bárbara al bajar prendió un cigarro y comenzó a fumar, más como un acto reflejo que porque pudiera disfrutarlo realmente, después de todo ellas ya no respiraban

-¿qué diablos fue todo eso? –exclamo Noel

- pueden ser cazadores –dijo Bárbara mientras soltaba una bocanada de humo

- no es probable, no hay indicios de cazadores y sus redadas en al menos 75 años –comento Eleanor- ¿cuáles son sus nombres?

- Bárbara Yamil –le contesto la morena crespa mientras echaba otra bocanada de humo

- yo soy Noel Kuttberg –dijo mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello negro- ¿y tu?

- Eleanor von Linchstenstain ¿qué hacemos ahora?

- debemos armar un plan de acción, pero necesitamos tiempo –comento Bárbara tirando el cigarro al suelo y aplastándolo con su zapato- ¿cómo lo conseguimos?

- nos escondemos, al menos por una o dos noches –dijo Eleanor- nos vamos en un solo auto para no llamar la atención, yo creo que tu auto Bárbara es el mejor para este propósito puesto que es el menos llamativo, luego nos vamos a un motel y planeamos lo que haremos a partir de ese momento.

- suena lógico –comento Noel- pero yo no tengo tanto efectivo conmigo

- yo tampoco –dijo Bárbara mientras revisaba su bolos y su billetera

- eso no es problema, yo pagare por esta vez –les aclaro Eleanor mientras sacaba su cartera y su laptop del auto. Tomo el celular y marco el número de Juan en el local

- Apocalipsis, buenas noches, habla Juan

- Juan, soy yo

- jefa, dígame ¿en que puedo ayudarla?

- necesito que vengas a buscar dos autos, el mío y un Peugeot 307 verde, al sector de plaza Italia y que los escondas por unas noches

- ¿esta todo bien jefa?

- si, tan solo has lo que te dije, ya tendrás noticias mías. Ponte atento a cualquier extraño que vaya al local

- si lo que usted diga jefa ¿algo mas?

- no eso es todo –colgó sin decir mas puesto que podían haber interceptado los celulares de las tres y estar escuchando todo lo que decían- muy bien, nos vamos?

Subieron al auto y se dirigieron hacia Avenida Américo Vespucio donde encontraron un motel que estaba disponible, estacionaron al fondo de modo que no fuera fácil ver el auto desde afuera y trataron de llamar lo menos posible la atención. Se dirigieron al mesón y fueron atendidas por una mujer gorda, morena quien les hablo sin mirarlas directamente a la cara. Una regla no escrita en el negocio para no incomodar a los clientes que buscaban anonimato

-sin cheques, solo efectivo o tarjeta de crédito

- ¿tiene una habitación triple? ¿O al menos lo bastante grande para tres personas? –pregunto Eleanor. Solo entonces la mujer alzo la cabeza para ver a la mujer pelirroja frente a ella

- tengo un cuarto con dos camas y un gran sofá, es lo más cercano a lo que pide

- por esta noche creo que funcionara, pida al servicio una cena para tres y que bajo ningún motivo entren durante el día a molestar, hemos hecho un largo viaje y queremos descansar todo lo posible esta claro –dijo mientras colocaba un fajo de billetes sobre el mostrador

- como usted quiera señorita – contesto guardando el dinero en el mesón, luego giro y les alcanzo unas llaves con el numero del cuarto. Las tres mujeres avanzaron por los pasillos hasta llegar al cuarto designado y entraron acomodándose alrededor. Hubo un tenso silencio mientras cada una pensaba en lo que acababa de suceder sin darle crédito a la situación. De pronto Bárbara soltó un puñetazo sobre el velador y una maldición salio de su boca

-¡ES TAN HUMILLANTE! ¡FUIMOS TAN ESTUPIDAS!

- lo importante es ¿que hacemos ahora? –dijo Noel mirándolas a amabas mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello negro

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta, alertando a las tres vampiresas. Bárbara fue a abrir la puerta mientras Eleanor y Noel se ponían en guardia.

- ¿si? ¿Quien es?

-servicio al cuarto. Traigo la comida que ordenaron -Bárbara abrió la puerta y un joven con pantalón y chaqueta entro empujando un carrito con la comida para las tres. El joven acomodo el carro al centro del cuarto y Eleanor le dio una propina con lo cual se retiro. Noel se acerco a la comida y destapo los platos llenando el cuarto con el olor, pero no les provoco nada a ninguna de ellas, después de todo la sangre es irremplazable

-¿quien ordeno esto? -pregunto la pelinegra

- yo lo hice -opino Eleanor- hay que guardar las apariencias, seria muy extraño que pasáramos una noche y un día sin comer -acto seguido tomo los cubiertos y comenzó a cortar la carne mientras que Bárbara tomaba un vaso y se lo llevaba a los labios para dejar marcas de labial en el borde. Noel también hizo lo suyo con su plato y aunque no comieron nada parecía que si lo hubieran hecho puesto que los vasos estaban con labial, los cubiertos sucios y toda la comida mezclada en los platos.

Bárbara tiro la comida por la taza del baño y los contenidos de los vasos por el lavamanos para luego dejarlos en el carro de comida. Justo en ese momento el celular de Eleanor comenzó a sonar rompiendo de manera abrupta el silencio de la habitación. La pelirroja lo saco de su cartera y vio en la pantalla que era Juan, el encargado del local, quien llamaba para avisar que los autos habían sido recogidos, guardados en los estacionamientos del personal y preguntar que hacia con ellos, pero Eleanor no alcanzo a enterarse de nada de esto puesto que tan sólo alcanzo a decir Alo! cuando Bárbara vino y de un manotazo le arranco el teléfono de las manos y este dio contra la pared desarmándose. Ante esto los ojos de Eleanor se tornaron rojizos y le agarro la muñeca a la morena mientras le gritaba

- ¿quién te crees que eres? ¿Cómo osas hacer eso?

- ¿no te das cuenta que nos persiguen? Nos podrían localizar por nuestras llamadas telefónicas. Así que no puedes estar hablando por teléfono a cada cinco minutos. -Bárbara no se quedaba atrás, tenia tan mala cara como Eleanor y tampoco daba su brazo a torcer.

Estaban tan enfrascadas en su duelo de miradas que no notaron cuando Noel tomo un florero y se acerco hasta ellas, hasta que sintieron el agua fría y sucia en sus rostros, pelo y ropa. Noel trato de no retroceder ante la vista de las vampiresas de ojos rojos que tenía frente a ella, así que dijo:

- ¡ya dejen de pelear! Tenemos que hacer un plan para que no nos maten... de nuevo... ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea? -ambas vampiresas se dieron una última mirada de odio entre ellas y se fueron a lados distintos del cuarto. Eleanor se sentó en la cama y Bárbara en un sofá, mientras que Noel las miraba desde la puerta del baño

- divide y vencerás -comento Bárbara luego de unos minutos de tenso silencio

- ¿a qué te refieres? -le pregunto Eleanor

- pues a eso, si nos dividimos, es decir, tomamos caminos separados, los obligaremos a escoger entre dos opciones, la primera es que se separen para poder seguirnos a cada una, que es lo que espero que hagan, y la segunda opción es que se concentren en seguir a una sola de nosotras lo que nos daría la oportunidad a las demás de prepararnos y conseguir ayuda

- ¿y a quien piensas pedirle ayuda Barbi? -pregunto Noel sin saber la bomba mental que había dejado caer en las cabezas de ambas vampiresas ¿les llamarían? ¿Serían capaces de llamarles? ¿Y serian capaces de ayudarlas, luego de lo mal que habían quedado las cosas entre ellos?

En ese momento comenzaron a sentir el sopor y el cansancio que les anunciaba que faltaba poco para el amanecer, así que Noel saco el carrito de comida al pasillo y coloco el letrero de "no molestar" mientras que Eleanor cerró las cortinas asegurándose de que no pudiera entrar el mas mínimo rayo de sol durante el día. Luego se prepararon para dormir hasta la noche siguiente.

Fin del capitulo IV


	6. Gaspar Vidueira

"**Hijas de la Noche"**

**By Eowynd (Lilian/Eleanor)**

**Una Historia inspirada en el juego de rol "Vampiro: El Réquiem"**

**Dedicada a: Carlos (Master/Tsuzuki), Lorena (Jani/Noel), Viviana (Mey Black/ Bárbara)**

**Nota: los pensamientos o recuerdos o diálogos internos del personaje van en letra **_**cursiva**_

**Nota2: aclaraciones y respuestas a los reviews al final de la ****página**

**Capítulo V: "Gaspar Vidueira"**

Al principio se había sentido desorientada cuando despertó, pero pronto recordó todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior mientras se bajaba con cuidado de la cama esperando a que las otras se despertaran. Fue al baño para arreglarse, la chaqueta ya la podía dar por perdida gracias a la mancha de agua sucia que Noel les había arrojado la noche anterior encima.

Luego de salir del baño, se acerco a donde estaban las piezas y partes de su celular y comenzó a recogerlas, con algo de suerte el chip estaría en buenas condiciones y podría colocarlo en otro celular si es que el suyo quedaba inutilizado cuando tratara de armarlo.

Entonces logro escuchar como las otras dos vampiresas despertaban sobre la cama y comenzaban a reaccionar. Le dio una mala mirada a Bárbara y les dijo:

- no tenemos mucho tiempo, apúrense en arreglarse -pudo sentir la mirada somnolienta de Noel sobre ella junto con la indignada de Bárbara, como cuestionándole ¿quién eres tú para mandarme? Aún así ambas mujeres se apresuraron y salieron del cuarto unos 10 minutos después. Cuando llegaron a la recepción Eleanor le dijo a la recepcionista que llamara dos taxis

- ¿dónde nos reuniremos luego? -pregunto Noel

- en la esquina de Avenida Salvador con Avenida Grecia -dijo Bárbara- en no mas allá de dos horas -las otras dos asintieron. En ese momento llego el primer taxi y Eleanor se acerco a el. Abrió la puerta y mientras se sentaba el taxista dijo:

- buenas noches señorita, ¿a donde vamos?

- Avenida Suecia, 'El Apocalipsis', lo más pronto posible.

- en seguida. -y se pusieron en marcha, dejando a Noel que se subía a otro taxi y a Bárbara que tomaba su auto y se dirigía a su departamento que quedaba en la mencionada esquina

- ¿hace cuanto que va al Apocalipsis? Por que a mi señora y a mí nos

gusta mucho ese Pub -dijo de pronto el taxista

- en realidad, soy la dueña del Apocalipsis, así que me vera allí casi todas las noches.

- ¿en serio? Pues tiene un buen negocio allí... -en ese momento el taxista llevo sus ojos al espejo retrovisor, como queriendo ver a su pasajera, pero los colores se le fueron del rostro y giro la cabeza lentamente hacia Eleanor quien, haciéndose la desentendida miro a su vez hacia atrás, como si estuviera esperando que alguien los siguiera, luego pregunto

- ¿sucede algo malo?

- no, no es nada, deben ser muchas noches sin dormir bien, es todo –entonces el taxista acelero todo lo que pudo su auto y llegaron al local de Eleanor en menos de 10 minutos

- ¿cuánto es? –pregunto la pelirroja mientras abría su cartera

- son 6.500 señorita –dijo nervioso-

- aquí tiene 10.000, quédese con el vuelto, ah! Tome una tarjeta, la próxima vez que venga con su mujer muéstresela al encargado y los atenderán como clientes vips

- gra… gracias –luego de tomar el dinero y que Eleanor se bajara, el taxista salio rápidamente de allí. Ella sólo sonrío ante la cara de espanto del pobre hombre. Entonces mientras cruzaba la estrecha calle vio como uno de los guardias del local se acercaba hasta ella, deteniéndola en la esquina

- ¡jefa! Por favor no entre…

- ¿de que estas hablando? ¿Por qué no puedo entrar?

- hay unos tipos muy raros que han venido desde anoche preguntando por usted

- ¿Qué tan raros?

- con cara de pocos amigos y muchas victimas –sintetizo el guardia- si me lo pregunta es mejor que entre por la parte posterior del local, Juan esta en las oficinas del segundo piso si lo quiere ubicar

-ya veo, vuelve a tu posición. Yo me encargare del resto –el guardia asintió y regreso a su lugar en la puerta. Eleanor hizo una nota mental de que cuando todo acabara debía decirle a Juan que le dieran un pequeño bono al guardia, parecía bastante despierto y hábil en su trabajo. Así pues se metió a los estacionamientos y dio vuelta hacia la parte posterior del local donde había una puerta camuflada en la pared, que solo ella sabia como abrir

La puerta se abrió revelando unas estrechas escaleras iluminadas por unas ampolletas que subían hasta el tercer piso del local donde con un botón abrió la puerta de salida que estaba escondida en el walking-closet del dormitorio que mantenía en el local para cuando se le hacia muy tarde y no alcanzaba a llegar a su departamento. Ni siquiera Juan sabía de esta escalera por lo cual era sumamente seguro para escapar si la situación lo requería.

Mientras cruzaba el closet escogió algo de ropa limpia para cambiarse, luego abrió la puerta de este y salio al dormitorio, desde ahí fue al baño para asearse. Cuando termino fue a su oficina y busco unas balas extras que tenia guardada en su escritorio. Luego llamo a Juan desde su oficina por el intercomunicador para que fuera a hablar con ella

- buenas noches jefa, no la vi llegar -dijo apenas entro a la oficina

- lo sé, pero ahora dime, ¿han venido unos sujetos extraños últimamente? -Juan pareció sorprendido, pero de inmediato contesto

-si jefa, anoche se aparecieron dos tipos de aspecto poco confiable preguntando por usted, se sentaron en una mesa y ordenaron unos tragos, pero no los bebieron, se quedaron hasta que cerramos. Y hoy están de vuelta.

- vamos a verlos por las cámaras -dicho esto salieron de la oficina al cuarto de los guardias. Ambos la saludaron y luego le enfocaron a los tipos que habían descrito Juan y el guardia de la entrada. Altos, fornidos y con cara de problemas. La gente los miraba e instintivamente se alejaban de ellos y se sentaban apartados

- Juan, quiero que hagas lo siguiente

- dígame jefa

- primero, inicia una oferta por este fin de semana, con todos los tragos 2x1

- pero nos va a salir...

- podemos costearlo. Lo siguiente, contrata al guardia de la entrada, de planta fija ¿cual es su nombre?

- Gabriel ¿algo mas?

-si, cuando me vaya espera unos 10 minutos, te acercas y les dices que acabo de llamar diciendo que voy a estar fuera de santiago recorriendo locales para abrir unas sucursales, y que probablemente vuelva en una semana o algo así, ¿de acuerdo?

- entendido jefa, ¿algo mas?

- si, dame las llaves del auto del local -dice mientras les pasa las de su auto deportivo y Juan le da las del otro vehiculo

- ¿qué esta sucediendo jefa? -pregunto Juan comenzando a preocuparse

- nada demasiado serio, pero si en dos noches seguidas, a contar de hoy, no sabes nada de mi a la tercera noche llama a este número, y pregunta por esta persona -dice anotando en una hoja que le saca a uno de los guardias- pero recuerda, sólo si son dos noches seguidas ¿esta claro?

- perfectamente -dijo mientras leía en voz baja el nombre que había anotado Eleanor- ¿que le digo?

- todo lo que ha pasado estas noches, él sabrá que hacer, ahora regresa a tu trabajo -dijo para luego volver a su oficina, donde saco la chaqueta, guardo las balas extras en la cartera, tomo algo de efectivo de la caja de seguridad de su oficina y salio por la puerta oculta del closet. Al llegar al estacionamiento miro a todos lados y luego se subió al auto del local dirigiéndose a Av. Salvador con Av. Grecia

*** * ***

Bárbara se bajo del taxi y mientras sacaba las llaves de su bolsillo, sintió que algo no estaba bien, así que discretamente miro alrededor y noto dos cosas que le parecieron fuera de lugar: a un mendigo en la esquina que no había visto nunca y a un metalero apoyado contra un árbol que parecía estar esperando a alguien pues miraba constantemente hacia abajo por la calle.

Entro rápidamente a su departamento y cerro con seguro la puerta, miles de ideas daban vueltas por su cabeza. En realidad era una y el resto eran los posibles escenarios que esa idea podría tomar. Hacia tantos años que no se hablaban con su Sire, que no sabia como hablarle o que decirle si es que este aceptaba su llamada. Pero es que había tenido sus motivos para actuar como lo hizo y ahora…

Ahora estaba en serios problemas, se había metido en las patas de los caballos o mejor dicho entre los colmillos del príncipe de la ciudad y no tenia idea de cómo iba a salir de allí. Puesto que ellas eran apenas tres y él tenia a una ciudad entera a su disposición. No le quedaba de otra, tendría que llamarlo –con resignación se acerco al teléfono y marco el ultimo numero que recordaba tener de él

- Buenas noches, residencia Vidueira, habla Jorge

- buenas noches, ¿estará disponible Gaspar Vidueira?

- puedo preguntar ¿quien le llama?

- dígale que es de parte de su hija

- ¿perdón?

- él entenderá, no se preocupe

- un momento –luego de estar unos segundo en espera una varonil voz se dejo escuchar al otro lado

- ¿Bárbara?

- buenas noches Gaspar

- ¿qué sucede? –ella suspiro antes de contestar

- hay problemas

- ¿de que tipo? –Pregunto él- me imagino que si me llamas debe ser grave

- del tipo que no te puedo contar por teléfono, necesito que sea en persona

- de acuerdo ¿dónde estas?

- en la esquina de Avenida Grecia con Avenida Salvador

- nos vemos ahí en una hora –dijo el hombre llamado Gaspar antes de colgar el teléfono. Bárbara se demoro un instante en colgar el teléfono, todavía dudaba de si había sido lo correcto o no, pero no podía arriesgar la no-vida de dos personas tan solo por su orgullo. Ahora necesitaba reunir algunas cosas antes de que las demás y Gaspar llegaran. Recordó que la anciana que le arrendaba el departamento le había dejado una llave para que le cuidara el de ella mientras salía el fin de semana. Fue entonces que Bárbara tuvo una idea, mientras buscaba las llaves

*** * ***

Noel, había llegado a su departamento sin mayores contratiempos luego de haber tomado el taxi a la salida del motel. Ahora se había cambiado de ropa y conseguido algunas cosas que creía que podían ser útiles, incluyendo unas enormes y filosas tijeras de costura que tenia guardadas en su taller de diseño. Había tratado de llamar a su Sire para verificar que estuviera bien, pero este no le había contestado, sólo había salido la grabadora del teléfono, así que dejo un breve mensaje y colgó. Para salir a tomar un taxi que la dejo en la esquina donde estaba el mendigo pidiendo dinero. Así que Noel se hecho la mano a la cartera y saco el equivalente a un dólar para dárselo, pero en ese instante y con una velocidad inaudita el mendigo la agarro por la muñeca con mucha fuerza impidiéndole retirarse, al ver esto el metalero que estaba parado en la esquina opuesta comenzó a acercarse rápidamente a donde estaban ellos.

Noel desesperada, comenzó a forcejear con el mendigo para que la soltara hasta que lo logro y luego comenzó a correr en dirección contraria

_- ¡¡¡Maldita sea!!!_ –Pensaba Bárbara desde la ventana de su departamento donde estaba viendo todo con atención- _la van a atrapar y yo no alcanzare a llegar a tiempo ¿qué podemos hacer?_

En ese momento un pequeño auto blanco realizo una maniobra que Bárbara habría jurado digna de "Rápido y Furioso", puesto que giro rápidamente por la calle haciendo que los tipos saltaran hacia los lados para evitar el auto, se abrió la puerta del pasajero y vio como un brazo y una cabeza pelirroja se asomo y metió a la morena en menos de un parpadeo para salir en dirección a Avenida Grecia. Al ver esto los tipos se levantaron, detuvieron por la fuerza un auto, sacaron al tipo que lo conducía y lo arrojaron contra una pared con tal fuerza que a Bárbara no le cupo duda de que lo habían matado. Luego se subieron al auto y salieron tras las otras dos vampiresas.

Si Bárbara recordara o creyera que funcionaria hubiera comenzado a rezar en ese instante

*** * ***

- Aahhhhhh!!! –soltó un grito agudo Noel, mientras se trataba de aferrar dentro del auto que la pelirroja conducía como si fueran las 500 millas de Indianápolis o algo así - ¿Dónde aprendiste a manejar así?

- Initial D** (*)** –fue la única respuesta de la pelirroja que jamás despego su vista del frente de la Avenida

- ¿Initial qué…?

- olvídalo, toma mi cartera, saca la pistola y apenas puedas dispárales –dijo con voz seria mientras Noel tomaba la cartera y sacaba el arma. Apretó un botón y bajo el vidrio mientras que el otro auto les daba alcance rápidamente

- se nos acercan por la derecha –dijo Noel mientras trataba de apuntar, pero su tiro fallo miserablemente, ya que el tipo que conducía el otro auto (el metalero) parecía corredor profesional de la formula 1 y esquivaba todo con gran habilidad. Al final la vampiresa se metió de nuevo dentro del auto, cuando vio que el auto que se habían robado se acercaba casi hasta estar al lado de ellas.

- ¡Demonios! Si este fuera mi auto... -maldecía la pelirroja, mientras pensaba en el poderoso deportivo rojo que estaba escondido en su local y en el cual las calles de la ciudad se le hacían nada, pero no, tenia que ser justo en el auto del local, una camioneta Fiorino, en que se metieran en este embrollo. De pronto un golpe y un grito de Noel la hicieron abandonar sus pensamientos para ver que el otro auto les había dado un golpe por el lado derecho, por esto el grito de Noel, en un claro intento de hacerlas chocar. Con mucho trabajo Eleanor logro mantener el auto en el carril, pero no podía sacarles demasiada ventaja, así que ya habían recibido un golpe mas por parte del otro vehiculo.

Entonces, Noel sintió que algo le venia golpeando los pies y al bajar la vista vio un pequeño extintor rojo, lo cual le dio una idea, así que rápidamente lo tomo, se asomo por la ventana del auto y le rompió el parabrisas al auto que las perseguía, haciendo que perdieran el control por unos instantes y en lo que ellos se recuperaban, le quito el sello de seguridad y en cuanto estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca les lanzo el contenido del extintor directo a la cara, en especial del que conducía, logrando que chocaran contra un paradero del Transantiago.

- ¡oye! esa fue una buena idea -la felicito Eleanor

- gracias, ¿qué hacemos ahora?

- continuaremos con la idea original y regresaremos al departamento de Bárbara, después de todo no sabemos como esta, o si le hicieron algo

- de acuerdo, espero que este bien

*** * * * * * * ***

Cuando regresaron, vieron un elegante mercedes negro estacionado frente al edificio, y de él se acababa de bajar un hombre de entre treinta y cinco a cuarenta años, de lentes, pelo negro lustroso amarrado en una elegante coleta, que contrastaba con su piel blanca, vistiendo un terno azul marino de marca, a quien le sostenía la puerta un joven de unos 28 años, vestido informalmente, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos marrones, que estaba encorvado y miraba permanentemente el suelo. Y frente a ellos se veía a una mujer vestida con lentes, chal y ropa de anciana. Al principio no supieron que hacer hasta que la anciana las vio y les dijo:

- esta bien, pueden acercarse, él es de confianza -solo entonces Eleanor reconoció a Bárbara bajo ese disfraz. Termino de estacionar, se bajo y cuando se acerco y la pudo ver mejor, solo hubo una cosa  
que pudo hacer... largarse a reír con todas las ganas posibles, mientras Noel, y el hombre de "confianza" como lo había llamado Bárbara contenían la risa a grandes esfuerzos. Bárbara lucia indignada, puesto que ella creía que disfrazarse con las ropas de la anciana había sido una buena idea para despistar a los enemigos, sobre todo luego de haber visto lo que les había pasado a las otras dos, pero eso ellos parecían no verlo.

- ¿en que estabas pensando Barbi? -pregunto Noel- esa combinación de colores es terrible ¿quien te dijo que esos tonos combinaban? -Bárbara sólo emitió un bufido, mientras que Eleanor por fin había dejado de reírse y pudo preguntar

- ¿y quién es este hombre de "confianza" Bárbara? Si no es mucho preguntar, claro

- Eleanor, Noel, les presento a Gaspar Vidueira, mi... padre -a Bárbara la palabra padre le sonó como si hubiera requerido un montón de esfuerzo el poder pronunciarla, haciendo que el mencionado tan solo arqueara una ceja

- por favor, subamos al auto, ahí continuaremos con las presentaciones y me dirán que es lo que esta pasando -ofreció Gaspar a las tres, primero le ofreció la mano a Bárbara y la ayudo a subir al auto, acción que repitió tanto con Eleanor como con Noel, para subir él hasta el último, momento en que el joven cerro la puerta y luego rodeo el auto para subirse al lado del conductor y ponerlo en marcha.

Adentro, Gaspar y Bárbara habían quedado frente a frente mientras que Eleanor y Noel habían quedado frente a frente también, sólo que Eleanor al lado de Bárbara y Noel al lado de Gaspar. Mientras Bárbara y Eleanor le contaban a Gaspar todo lo que había pasado, Noel de pronto pregunto

- ¿a dónde vamos? Por que estamos saliendo de santiago, ¿cierto? -entonces las otras dos vampiresas miraron por la ventana y se percataron de lo que decía Noel era cierto, estaban saliendo de la ciudad con dirección al sur, fue entonces que Vidueira dijo:

- vamos a mi casa en Rancagua, allá estaremos más cómodos y seguros mientras vemos que hacer con este lío

En ese instante, comenzó a sonar el celular de Gaspar generando un profundo silencio dentro del auto. Lo saco del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y colocando el alta voz contesto

- buenas noches, Gaspar Vidueira al habla ¿Con quién hablo yo?

- buenas noches Vidueira, hablas con Arturo Vidal

- es un honor príncipe, dígame ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

- necesito saber ¿has visto a tú hija últimamente?

- ¿a Bárbara? La verdad es que no en persona, pero siempre me he mantenido al tanto de sus actividades, y la he ayudado cuando he podido, claro sin que se entere, es demasiado orgullosa como para aceptar mi ayuda o la de nadie

- como corresponde a un buen padre. Pero Vidueira, si se llega a comunicar contigo por favor necesito que le digas que necesito que tanto ella como las otras personas que estaban en el auditorio, vengan a verme necesito hablar con ellas y que no tengan miedo no pretendo hacerles daño, ¿harías eso por mí?

- puedes darlo casi por hecho de que se enterara de nuestra conversación

- muchas gracias, y que tengas una noche productiva -colgó el príncipe al otro lado de la línea. Entonces Bárbara dijo:

- esta mintiendo, él si nos quiere hacer daño

- ¿tú crees? ¿Qué te hizo pensarlo? –comento Eleanor en forma sarcástica. Mientras Noel temía que comenzaran a pelear de nuevo justo como lo habían hecho en el motel, pero Bárbara tan sólo murmuro algo que sonó parecido a perra y no dijo más.

La verdad es que a Bárbara ahora la tenia más molesta el comentario que había hecho su Sire al príncipe

"_pero siempre me he mantenido al tanto de sus actividades, y la he ayudado cuando he podido, claro sin que se entere"_

Ahora Bárbara recordaba por que se había alejado de su Sire Gaspar Vidueira, ella era muy independiente y de carácter fuerte, por lo que tenía frecuente encuentros y desavenencias de este tipo con él, pero ya arreglarían cuentas mas tarde cuando llegaran a la casa de este.

Viajaron, una media hora más antes de entrar a Rancagua, para luego tomar un camino que los condujo a un sitio en las afueras de la ciudad, mas bien solitario puesto que el trayecto bordeaba un pequeño cerro, y en una curva el auto giro hacia la izquierda y se vieron de frente con un gran y elegante portón de metal, que al abrirse mostraba un camino recto que llegaba hasta una casa de color azul de dos pisos estilo colonial, muy elegante, sobria y de líneas simples.

A Bárbara le trajo recuerdo de lo que parecía una vida muy lejana, de aquellos días cuando estaba todavía bajo la tutela de Gaspar aprendiendo todo lo que necesitaría saber para su nueva vida nocturna.

Como alimentarse, de forma discreta sin llamar demasiado la atención…

Como escoger un buen refugio…

Cada cuanto cambiarse el nombre para no atraer la atención después de un determinado tiempo…

Como actuar en la sociedad de los vampiros, quien era quien, los clanes, los enemigos…

Tantas noches aprendiendo y discutiendo juntos, tan lejanas y tan cercanas al mismo tiempo…

Cuando el auto se estaciono en la entrada, les abrió la puerta el mismo joven, quien seguía caminando encorvado mirando al suelo como si estuviera tullido o jorobado….

Les ayudo a bajar el bolso de mano que cada una traía. Bárbara bajo con Gaspar y actuaba como si viniera todos los días, detrás de ellos venia Noel haciendo comentarios sobre paisajismo y decoración para la casa y más atrás estaba Eleanor quien no parecía moverse del sitio en donde se había bajado. Esto llamo la atención de Gaspar quien dijo:

- ¿hay algún problema señorita Eleanor?

- ¿estos son tus dominios, cierto?

- así es, estos son mis territorios

- ¿y estas, Gaspar Vidueira, dejándome entrar en ellos bajo tu libre voluntad? -Bárbara y Noel parecían no entender nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero Gaspar no sólo parecía saberlo, sino que ahora tenía cara de haber notado algo que antes se le había escapado de la pelirroja

Esa forma de hablar…

Esa formalidad…

Ese conocimiento de las normas…

Esa forma de discutir con Bárbara que tuvieron durante el viaje…

Esa seguridad, confianza y don de mando como si…

Entonces Gaspar abrió los ojos un poco más de lo normal, cuando se dio cuenta de que es lo que le era tan familiar… Definitivamente, alguien allá arriba, fuera Dios, el Karma o Alá, tenía un sentido del humor realmente retorcido

- así es, nadie me obliga y mi invitación es amplia y sincera

- entonces, yo Eleanor Von Linchtenstain, acepto de libre voluntad tú invitación de la manera más agradecida –y sólo entonces Eleanor tomo su bolso de mano y su cartera para seguirlos hacia el interior de la casa. Y justo cuando iba pasando al lado de ambos Gaspar le pregunto:

- y dime, ¿Cómo se encuentra nuestro 'querido' Alexander DuPont?

Fin del Capitulo V

Aclaraciones y observaciones

**(*)Sacado de Wikipedia, todos los derechos de ellos**

**Initial D** (_Inisharu Dī, Kashiramoji Dī_**?**) es un manga de Shuichi Shigeno publicado originalmente en la revista de Kodansha, _Young_ desde 1995. La historia fue adaptada a una serie anime por Avex y posteriormente a una película live-action por Avex y Media Asia.

El anime y el manga se centran en el mundo de las carreras clandestinas callejeras en Japón, y toda la acción se concentra en pasajes montañosos donde se utiliza particularmente el estilo de conducción de derrape, denominado _drift_. La historia se desarrolla en la Prefectura de Gunma, Japón, específicamente en sus montes y los alrededores de las ciudades. Aunque los nombres de algunos lugares donde se desarrollan las carreras son de origen ficticio en principio en realidad no es así ya que se ha podido comprobar que todas las localidades que aparecen en la serie están basadas en sitios reales de la Prefactura de Gunma y están descritas y recreadas casi en su totalidad de detalles e incluso manteniendo sus nombres reales (excepto Akina, que en la realidad es la localidad de Haruna que a día de hoy esta fusionada con la Ciudad de Takasaki).

Sobre lo que dice Eleanor a Gaspar:

El Clan al que pertenece Eleanor, es el clan Ventrue (por si no lo habían notado), uno de los clanes mas organizados y estructurados que hay en el mundo de "Vampiro: El Réquiem". Una de sus principales reglas es esta: "Ningún Ventrue puede negarle asilo o ayuda a otro Ventrue que se lo solicite, bajo ninguna excusa". Ahora bien, a la mayoría de los Ventrue no les gusta pedir ayuda por que son muy orgullosos y tampoco les gusta compartir sus territorios, además de que el Ventrue que pide ayuda queda con una "deuda de honor" con aquel que le presta la ayuda y eso se puede cobrar de muchas y muy variadas formas dentro del clan.

Aún así, los Ventrue siempre tienen enormes casas con cuartos perfectamente arreglados para cualquier visita que se deje caer de manera imprevista, por que el protocolo además indica que al 'invitado' debe tratárselo bien, es decir, debe tener una cama para dormir y todas las comodidades que correspondan. Así que aunque Gaspar y Bárbara no son Ventrue, Eleanor esta actuando como su Sire le enseño que debía hacerlo y esta con esto reconociendo la deuda que tiene con Gaspar por darle asilo en esta hora de necesidad


	7. Gaspar Vidueira II

"**Hijas de la Noche"**

**By Eowynd (Lilian/Eleanor)**

**Una Historia inspirada en el juego de rol "Vampiro: El Réquiem"**

**Dedicada a: Carlos (Master/Tsuzuki), Lorena (Jani/Noel), Viviana (Mey Black/ Bárbara)**

**Nota: los pensamientos o recuerdos o diálogos internos del personaje van en letra **_**cursiva**_

**Nota2: aclaraciones y respuestas a los reviews al final de la página**

**Capítulo VI: "Gaspar Vidueira II"**

- y dime, ¿Cómo se encuentra nuestro 'querido' Alexander DuPont?

- vaya sorpresa, no pensé que conocieras a mi Sire –dijo auténticamente sorprendida

- lo conozco mejor de lo que crees, pero conversemos de eso adentro luego de que se hayan acomodado, ¿te parece? –todos entraron y lo primero que vieron fue un amplio hall de entrada con dos escaleras, una a la derecha y la otra a la izquierda que conducían a un segundo piso donde se veía un pasillo y unas puertas

- Igor, las conducirá a sus respectivas habitaciones. Bárbara, tu cuarto esta donde mismo por si lo quieres volver a ocupar, deje todo igual que como cuando te fuiste. Bárbara sólo emitió un bufido como respuesta

Eleanor y Noel iban siguiendo a Igor por las escaleras mientras que Bárbara un poco más atrás le decía a Gaspar

- tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente

- por supuesto, junto con tus amigas -dijo con una media sonrisa

- tú sabes a que es a lo que me refiero Gaspar -finalizo antes de subir por las escaleras, rumbo al que seria su cuarto, de nuevo...

- este es su cuarto señorita Eleanor -dijo el joven abriendo la primera puerta a la derecha, mientras dejaba su bolso en la entrada y continuaba por el pasillo al siguiente cuarto. Eleanor entro y pudo apreciar un cuarto, que al igual que el resto de la casa, era estilo colonial, sencillo y muy elegante, con una gran cama de plaza y media, un tocador con espejo y muebles rústicos muy sobrios en tonos naturales. Coloco su bolso sobre la cama y ordeno algunas de sus cosas en los muebles, con suerte no estarían mucho tiempo en esta casa.

Recordó entonces llamar a Juan para que retirara el auto del local y para preguntar como estaban llendo las cosas con el Pub. Y además, no quería que Juan llamara al número que le había dejado a menos de que fuera extremadamente necesario, ya bastante tenia con deberle un favor a Gaspar como para más encima deberle algo al "cabeza de piedra" que era su Sire. Además, reconocer que necesitaba su ayuda luego de cómo quedaron la última vez que se vieron seria demasiado humillante

Luego de unos minutos, bajo al salón para encontrarse con las demás y con Gaspar quien parecía mirarla de manera diferente ahora que sabía de quien era hija. Entonces la duda era, ¿De dónde diablos Vidueira conocía a su Sire Alexander DuPont?

Una vez que estuvieron todos acomodados y de que hubieran terminado de contar todos los detalles a Gaspar, que les faltaron debido a la llamada de teléfono de Vidal, comenzaron a planear que es lo que iban a hacer y como lo iban a hacer

- actualmente con sus habilidades y poderes es imposible que vayan directo contra el príncipe, lo mejor que pueden hacer es ir primero tras su mano derecha… Camila –dijo Gaspar usando una voz suave, pero profunda

- ¿pero como podemos hacerle daño a la tal Camila? –pregunto Noel mientras jugaba con un mechón de su pelo

- lo mejor es através de sus ingresos, estropearle sus negocios –comento Gaspar

- ¿y sabemos cuales son sus negocios? –pregunto Eleanor con interés

- la droga, consumo y trafico de drogas. Negocio que heredo de su Sire, cuando este desapareció misteriosamente hace unos años –les informo Gaspar

- suena como si no creyeras que fue un accidente –le afirmo Eleanor

- en realidad creo que si alguien le abriera la boca podríamos verle –dijo con rabia mal contenida. Las muchachas entendieron de inmediato que quería decir Gaspar. "Diablierie" o "Amaranto" el único crimen imperdonable entre su gente. Camila se había convertido en una diabolista y eso podría ser potencialmente peligroso para ellas puesto que esos vampiros se terminaban haciendo adictos a la sangre de los suyos y no encontraban saciedad en ninguna otra sangre, lo cual había conducido a la locura y a cazas de sangre a no pocos de estos.

- entonces lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es averiguar sobre sus negocios, es decir, donde están ubicados, como distribuye la mercadería, etc. –señalo Eleanor.

- efectivamente –dijo Gaspar, mientras miraba su reloj- pero creo que eso deberemos dejarlo para mañana, ya es bastante tarde y debemos retirarnos

- de acuerdo –dijo Noel- que duerman bien, Barbi, Ele y Gaspi –se retiro la vampiresa dejando atrás a un Gaspar con la ceja arqueada mientras pensaba _"¿Gaspi…?"_

*** * * ***

A la noche siguiente y luego de que las tres se hubieran arreglado, bajaron al salón donde vieron a Gaspar conversando con el muchacho que había conducido la noche anterior mientras le decía

- Igor, necesito que venga Jorge

- pero Jorge no es necesario señor, yo puedo hacer lo que usted me pida

- pero para esto necesito a Jorge así que te pido que lo traigas por favor

- esta bien amo, Igor ira por Jorge –dicho esto se retira por el pasillo, momento en que Gaspar se gira y saluda a las tres vampiresas

- buenas noches, espero que hayan descansado bien

- así fue muchas gracias

- oye Gaspi ¿quién es Jorge?

- Jorge, es un criado que tengo hace algunos años y las acompañara a recoger información en terreno, mientras que yo investigo entre mis contactos desde acá

- ¡uy! ¡Somos como los Ángeles de Charlie! ¡Genial! -dijo Noel con un pequeño gritito de emoción. Los demás no sabían que era lo que mas les había conmocionado. Si lo oportuno de la comparación o el gritito de emoción que lo había acompañado

- ¡ejem! -carraspeo Gaspar- volviendo al asunto, acá en Rancagua, hay una disco bastante grande que abre todas las noches y en la cual podrían recoger información

- ¿relacionada con Camila? ¿Cómo? -pregunto Bárbara

- tú no sales mucho a Pub y discos ¿cierto? -dijo Eleanor mirándola con superioridad, ante el enojo de esta- siempre están llenos de tipejos vendiendo drogas y estupefacientes varios, ¿porque crees que tengo guardias en el Pub?

- ¿tienes un Pub? -pregunto Noel entusiasmada- ¡que cool! ¿Dónde queda? ¿Cómo se llama?

- es "El Apocalipsis" que esta en Avenida Suecia -le contesto Eleanor un poco fuera de onda ante la actitud de la morena

- yo lo conozco -dijo Noel- en la agencia de diseño, varios van allí -Eleanor habría suspirado de cansancio si pudiera hacerlo

- Entonces tu idea Gaspar -dijo Eleanor- es interrogar a los que venden y tratar de averiguar quien les distribuye, a ver si con un poco de suerte es parte de la red de Camila

- exactamente -dijo con una media sonrisa. Alexander había entrenado bien a su hija, si tan sólo ese bastardo fuera menos arrogante y orgulloso... -de todos modos espero que tengan mucho cuidado con lo que hagan y digan mientras investigan

- por supuesto que lo tendremos -dijo Bárbara quien se sentía como niña pequeña que pedía permiso a su papá para ir a una fiesta con sus amigas... y detestaba profundamente sentirse así.

Pasados unos minutos llego el tal Jorge

- buenas noches, ¿están listas para irnos?

- no ¡espera! -dijo de pronto Noel, llamando la atención de todos. En ese momento comenzó a revisar a Bárbara mientras decía

- esto no esta bien -dijo para agarrar su cartera y sacar unos cepillos de pelo y un set de maquillaje- no puedes salir así a una disco -y antes de que Bárbara alcanzara de decir algo, Noel le cambio el peinado y le arreglo el maquillaje. Cuando se volteo hacia Eleanor, esta tan sólo le dio la mirada de "ni se te ocurra", pero parece ser que Noel no se percato y realizo la misma operación con la pelirroja. Cuando termino, sonrío y satisfecha dijo

- ahora si están presentables -se gira hacia Jorge, le toma el brazo y dice- ahora si Jorgito, ya nos podemos ir a la disco.

*** * ***

- este lugar no esta nada mal –opino Eleanor a la entrada de la disco.

- mira toda esa gente –decía Bárbara al mirar la fila- nos tomara un montón de tiempo entrar

- claro que no, déjamelo a mi –dijo sorpresivamente Noel quien se separo del grupo y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Y mientras lo hacia todas las miradas comenzaron a enfocarse en ella, como si no pudieran evitarlo

- buenas noches, ¿quería saber si nos podría dejar entrar a mí y mis tres amigos? -el guardia de la entrada parecía obnubilado con Noel, así que asintió y levantando el cordón le hizo una seña de que podían pasar. Los demás al ver esto se acercaron y entraron todos juntos. Adentro la música era ensordecedora, las luces giraban en todas direcciones, la pista estaba llena de gente, y había una cola eterna tanto en el baño de las mujeres como en la barra. Milagrosamente, o más bien dicho "Noelmente" habían conseguido una mesa para los cuatro en un rincón. Jorge había sacado a bailar a Bárbara con el pretexto de que tenían que pasar desapercibidos y mezclarse con la multitud. Él había resultado un excelente bailarín mientras que Bárbara había salido bastante más dura para el baile.

Noel se había aproximado a la barra donde había un tipo al que se le acercaban personas de distintas edades, que parecían saludarlo y luego de un apretón de manos se retiraban a otro lado de la disco.

En la mesa se encontraba sentada Eleanor quien observaba todo alrededor como si estuviera calculando cosas. En ese instante un tipo de unos 28 años, que le recordó vagamente a un conocido conductor de televisión, se acerco a ella con una sonrisa.

- ¿me puedo sentar? -ella le dio un rápido vistazo, si bien aún no sentía mucha hambre era mejor no desperdiciar la comida y menos si se ofrecía en bandeja de plata

-por supuesto -contesto con una sonrisa. El tipo se sentó cerca de ella tratando de impresionar a la pelirroja, pero esta acostumbrada como estaba a estas clases de reacciones en su propio local, no era un hueso fácil de roer. Entonces el tipo dijo:

- mi nombre es Rodrigo ¿y el tuyo?

- Eleanor

- es poco común, y dime, ¿es la primera vez que vienes a esta disco?

- en realidad si, unas amigas me trajeron y estoy aprovechando de ver el ambiente local

- ¿el ambiente?

- veras tengo un Pub en santiago y estoy pensando en expandirme. Rancagua seria una buena opción por la cercanía, pero primero debo investigar el ambiente de la ciudad antes de invertir

- pero te ves muy joven para ser dueña de un Pub –dijo el joven. La vampiresa sólo sonrío. Joven… si supiera que tenía edad para ser su abuela

- en realidad tengo 27 años y tu ¿a que te dedicas?

- estudio medicina aunque ya estoy en mis últimos semestres

- ¿en serio? Te ves muy joven para ser un medico casi egresado

- tengo 28 años –el tipo contesto tratando de mostrarse orgulloso por eso- ¿y dónde están tus amigas?

- una esta por allá –dijo señalando a Bárbara y Jorge en la pista de Baile- y la otra esta por allá –apunto a Noel en la barra junto al tipo de aspecto… popular por decirlo de la mejor manera posible…

- entonces a ella le gusta las fiestas en grande –dijo mientras daba otro sorbo a su trago

- ¿por que lo dices? –pregunto Eleanor

- por que Leo vende buena _mercancía_

Mientras en la barra, donde estaba el _Leo_

- hola, ¿esta ocupado este asiento? –Leo se giro a mirar y vio a una joven delgada, pálida (muy pálida), con un largo cabello negro que lo miraba mientras se sentaba a su lado en la barra. El _Leo_ se sonrío, pensando que podía estar de suerte después de todo, las chicas bonitas, nunca se le acercaban a menos que fueran con sus novios

- no, siéntate –trato de sonar seductor mientras se sentaba mas erguido en la barra, mientras Noel se sentaba dejando salir algo de su encanto

- yo soy Noel ¿y tú?

- Leo, ¿vienes sola?

- no, con unas amigas

- ya veo, te puedo invitar algo?

- bueno… en realidad estoy aquí, por que me dijeron que podía hablar contigo sobre _eso_

- ¿eso? –pregunto Leo

- si es que quiero que mis amigas tengan una nueva _experiencia _y me dijeron que tu eras el mas adecuado para eso –entonces Leo sacudió la cabeza y suspiro. Era de esperarse que alguien como ella se le acercara solo porque quería droga y no por él. De todos modos un cliente es un cliente, pensó, y le dijo

- que tienes en mente?

- hummm..... , no estoy segura. ¿Qué tienes?

- cocaína, es lo que mas me piden, pero en mi moto afuera, tengo otras cosas guardadas

-entonces vamos afuera te parece –dijo agarrandolo del brazo, asombrando a Leo. Al ver esto Jorge, dejo de bailar con Bárbara y le hizo una seña Eleanor de que los siguiera, de forma discreta.

Al salir Noel vio una motocicleta Yamaha roja estacionada debajo de un árbol en la cual supuestamente debía estar la mercancía, pero en ese instante, para Leo todo se volvió negro y para cuando volvió a despertar ya habían pasado tres días y el estaba en una sala de hospital con la cabeza prácticamente abierta en dos

Fin del Capitulo VI


	8. Hogar de Cristo I Parte

"**Hijas de la Noche"**

**By Eowynd (Lilian/Eleanor)**

**Una Historia inspirada en el juego de rol "Vampiro: El Réquiem"**

**Dedicada a: Carlos (Máster/Tsuzuki), Lorena (Jani/Noel), Viviana (Mey Black/ Bárbara)**

**Nota: los pensamientos o recuerdos o diálogos internos del personaje van en letra **_**cursiva**_

**Nota2: aclaraciones y respuestas a los reviews al final de la página**

**Capítulo VII: "Hogar de Cristo I"**

Lo que el pobre de Leo, no recordaría nunca, fue haber sido atacado desde atrás de un golpe en la cabeza por Jorge, para luego subirlo, con la ayuda de las vampiresas, al auto de Gaspar y llevarlo a un sitio vacío, donde comenzaron a tratar de sacarle información, pero el tipo parecía muy confundido y nervioso

- creo que se te paso la mano con el golpe Jorge –opino Bárbara

- tal vez, pero era necesario, no hubiera sido bueno que se despertara a la mitad del viaje –se defendió el joven- ahora bien ¿quién va a interrogarlo?

- déjame probar algo –dijo Noel mientras se acercaba a Leo, quien parecía al borde de un ataque cardiaco – tranquilízate –comenzó a decirle con suave voz mientras con una mano le acariciaba el pelo, pasados unos instantes el tipo comenzó a calmarse y sus latidos se fueron normalizando

- ¿Qu… qué son ustedes?

- no te haremos daño, sólo necesitamos un poco de información –continuo Noel- no me negaras un poco de información, ¿cierto cielo?

**- **¿información? ¿De qué? –Leo parecía estarse asustando de nuevo y sus latidos comenzaron a subir otra vez

- es absurdo –dijo Bárbara- así no llegaremos a ningún lado, cada vez se asusta más y así no nos sirve de nada

- déjamelo a mi –dijo Eleanor de pronto mientras se acercaba a ambos- continua con lo que estas haciendo Noel, y mantenlo tranquilo

- pero… ¿Qué estas pretendiendo?

- no te preocupes… demasiado… -la pelirroja vampiresa se paro frente al traficante y mirándolo directamente a los ojos, invoco el poder de su clan en su mirada y comenzó a decir

- mírame -el tipo fijo su mirada sobre la colorina mientras Noel lo mantenía tranquilo. Los demás no sabían que estaba haciendo la colorina, puesto que tan sólo lo miraba sin decir nada o hacer nada, pasaron unos minutos y de pronto Eleanor dijo:

- duérmete -con lo que Leo cayo en un profundo sueño- muy bien, ya tengo toda la información que necesitamos, pueden deshacerse de él -Jorge y Bárbara se miraron sin entender mientras que Noel solo seguía al lado de Leo

- ¿estas segura? -pregunto este

- si, por supuesto

- de acuerdo -dijo Jorge mientras se echaba al Leo al hombro y lo tiraba dentro del auto nuevamente

- ¿qué averiguaste Ele? -pregunto Noel mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello

- te lo diré cuando lleguemos a casa de Gaspar, aquí no es seguro -y sin decir más se ubico detrás del volante dejando a los demás con muchas interrogantes, mas sin embargo se subieron al automóvil, sin decir mucho mas. A Leo lo dejaron mal herido cerca de la discoteca

- ¿Cómo les fue? -pregunto Gaspar apenas llegaron de nuevo a la casa. Jorge se veía que no entendía nada

- tendrías que preguntarle a ella –dijo Jorge señalando a Eleanor, Gaspar arqueo una ceja mientras las tres entraban, pero luego pareció recordar algo y su expresión se calmo

- Entonces Eleanor ¿Averiguaron algo?

- si, de hecho cosas muy interesantes, según la información que obtuve de Leo, un traficante que atrapamos en la disco, la mayor parte de la droga proviene de santiago y pertenece a la red de distribución que Camila controla, pero esa no es la mejor parte

- ¿ah no? –dijo Bárbara que no entendía como o cuando se había obtenido esa información

- no, la mejor parte es que la bodega principal es un galpón perteneciente al hogar de cristo, que tal vez no sepas, nuestro 'querido' príncipe tiene una prohibición de hacer desordenes tanto en el elíseo como en los alrededores del Hogar de Cristo –finalizo Eleanor

- eso quiere decir que el príncipe esta enterado de los movimientos de Camila –finalizo Gaspar

- es lo mas probable

- ¿y en que momento averiguaste todo eso? –pregunto Bárbara

- ¡Que cool! ¡Ele puede leer las mentes! –dijo Noel con un pequeño gritito de emoción

- 'leer' no es realmente correcto Noel, la mente es mucho más compleja que un libro abierto –le corrigió la pelirroja quien no entendía como la vampiresa lo había notado con tanta facilidad

- bueno, como sea –dijo Gaspar- ¿que es lo que pretenden hacer ahora?

- es obvio, con esa información, vamos a ir a destruir su red de narcotráfico –dijo Bárbara

- bien, en ese caso necesitamos prepararnos –continuo Gaspar- necesitaremos armas y municiones, además de una buena organización para atacar –miro su reloj- aún nos quedan un par de horas para verlo, vengan al estudio

La noche siguiente había dos autos estacionados frente a una bodega en la parte posterior del Hogar de Cristo. Gaspar le dio su celular a Noel, busco en la agenda, llego a una letra "E" y le dijo

- si no salimos en menos de 20 minutos o escuchas cualquier cosa extraña, llama a este número y dile que esta pasando y donde estamos ¿de acuerdo?

- si Gaspi –dijo la vampiresa sentada detrás del volante. En el otro auto Eleanor vigilaba la retaguardia desde el auto de Bárbara, mientras que esta y Gaspar caminaban hacia la puerta que era negra y de metal. Gaspar golpeo la puerta y le dijo

- no digas nada hasta que yo te lo permita ¿de acuerdo?

- esta bien –entonces un tipo vestido con una polera roja con unos números en blanco, unas cadenas y anillos dorados, bermudas y zapatillas apareció diciendo (nota: el dialogo que sigue no es que este mal escrito, es por así decirlo "lenguaje pandillero" que usan todos los que venden droga en los barrios bajos)

- ¡hola compadre! ¿Como andamio?

- aquí pasándola poh ¿y voh?

- nah, aquí como siempre ¿y esta loca quien es?

- una minita que conocí por ahí

- ¿vení por el encargo?

- si poh

- ya pasa no mah –ambos entraron y pudieron ver a varios niños y abuelitos del hogar preparando los papelillos y las dosis para la venta. Bárbara sintió una gran rabia surgir desde su estomago mientras trataba de fingir que no le importaba. Al final, llegaron a otra puerta similar y el tipo dijo

- ya compadre, la minita hasta aquí no mas, pero voh pasa como siempre no mah

- chist, terrible injusto –dijo Bárbara tratando de imitar su forma de hablar- no te vayaite a demorar mucho ¿oíste?

- pasa nah –luego Gaspar se metió detrás del tipo y la puerta se cerró, dejando a Bárbara con una gran preocupación

Afuera Eleanor de pronto noto, con el rabillo del ojo, como dos sujetos se acercaban a los autos desde atrás, así que saco la pistola que había llevado y espero hasta el momento justo cuando abrió la puerta del pasajero del conductor dándole un tremendo portazo en la cara que además de tomarlo por sorpresa, le permitió a ella bajarse del auto, por la puerta del chofer, dejando así el auto de por medio entre ambos y preparándose para lo que viniera. Noel al ver esto marco rápidamente la letra "E" mientras oía al otro lado de la línea como sonaba el celular

- ¿Hello? -sonó una voz masculina al otro lado y con un cargado acento norteamericano

- eh… ah… ¿hola? –Noel apenas y sabia ingles así que estaba pensando en por que rayos Gaspar no le había dicho nada

- ¿who are you? ¿How did you get this number?

- Gaspar me lo dio

- ¿Gaspar? ¿Tiene… problemas? –se notaba que el interlocutor estaba tratando de hablar en español, pero le costaba un gran esfuerzo

- ¿yes? –dijo Noel, los idiomas nunca se le habían dado y aunque el ingles no era tan difícil, su acento siempre la traicionaba

- where are you?

- hogar de Cristo… Hum, estación central

- Ok, I'll be there in 5 minutes, don't do anything crazy.

- ¿no? –y entonces su interlocutor corto la comunicación y ella se hubiera quedado pensando que habría sido todo de no ser porque noto que Ele necesitaba ayuda para enfrentarse a los dos sujetos que se habían acercado hasta los autos, así que saco unas enormes tijeras de costura que siempre traía en su bolso y se acerco a uno desde atrás y le enterró las tijeras en la parte posterior de las rodillas haciéndolo caer al suelo, momento que Eleanor aprovecho para dispararle a las manos con lo cual las garras desaparecieron, dándole la oportunidad de preocuparse por Gaspar y Bárbara que estaban dentro del galpón y aún no salían

Bárbara estaba preocupándose por Gaspar cuando logro escuchar desde afuera un balazo y luego otro

- Eleanor y Noel –fue lo primero que le vino a la mente hasta que escucho unos gritos desde el otro lado de la puerta y varios forcejeos. Entonces decidió que Gaspar necesitaba de su ayuda más que las dos vampiresas que estaban afuera y se decidió a abrir la puerta negra

Fin del capítulo VII


	9. Hogar de Cristo II Parte

"**Hijas de la Noche"**

**By Eowynd (Lilian/Eleanor)**

**Una Historia inspirada en el juego de rol "Vampiro: El Réquiem"**

**Dedicada a: Carlos (Máster/Tsuzuki), Lorena (Jani/Noel), Viviana (Mey Black/ Bárbara)**

**Nota: los pensamientos o recuerdos o diálogos internos del personaje van en letra **_**cursiva**_

**Nota2: (*) aclaraciones y respuestas a los reviews al final de la página**

_**Nota 3: Todo le pertenece a sus respectivos autores y derechos**_

**Capítulo VIII: "Hogar de Cristo II"**

Lo que paso luego fue algo que la vampiresa necesito que Gaspar le relatara porque ella tenía recuerdos muy nebulosos de los hechos. Lo último en su mente con claridad, fue pensar en Eleanor y Noel antes de escuchar los gritos y varios forcejeos desde el otro lado y luego abrir la puerta negra

En ese instante lo que sucedió al abrir la puerta fue ver a Gaspar en el suelo con cuatro tipos sujetándole, uno cada extremidad, mientras que un quinto estaba a punto de clavarle una estaca mientras que Gaspar se retorcía y mostraba sus colmillos de forma amenazante. A Bárbara todo se le volvió rojo (*), saco sus colmillos y antes de que nadie pudiera evitarlo se lanzo contra el brazo que sostenía la estaca y de un solo mordisco le arranco más de la mitad del musculo y tendones dejando el hueso a la vista mientras que la estaca salió volando unos metros. El tipo que soltó el pedazo de manera, dio un grito desgarrador que retumbo por todos lados, entonces dos de los tipos que sostenían a Gaspar lo soltaron para tratar de lanzarse contra ella, situación que aprovecho este para lograr ponerse de pie y atacar a los otros dos, dándole a uno de ellos un puñetazo tan fuerte que produjo un sonido seco de huesos rotos que lo estrello contra la puerta que continuaba abierta

Entonces uno de los sujetos trato de agarrar la estaca que había caído lejos para apuñalar a Gaspar por la espalda, pero justo en ese instante una mancha borrosa cruzo a toda velocidad por el jardín y se tranzo en una pelea tan veloz con este tipo que incluso para los ojos vampíricos de Gaspar y Bárbara, si es que estuviera en condiciones, era difícil de seguir, pero por alguna razón sonrío en medio de todo lo que estaba pasando

Mientras tanto, afuera, Eleanor y Noel habían reducido a uno de los dos tipos que las estaban atacando y cuando se disponían a atacar al segundo, un viento precedido de una mancha borrosa se lanzo contra este y lo mando a volar contra un poste de luz, el sonido fue tal que a nadie le cupo la duda de que la columna se le partió por la mitad con el impacto y por la forma en cómo quedo tendido en el suelo. Luego se dirigió al interior del galpón

- ¿Qué diablos fue eso? –Dijo la colorina que no entendía lo que estaba pasando- ¿alcanzaste a ver algo Noel?

- creo que era "E"

- ¿"E"? ¿De quién estás hablando?

- del celular que Gaspar me dio con un numero pre marcado para emergencias

- bueno, eso ahora no importa, lo mejor es que los saquemos de ahí lo antes posible –finalizo antes de seguir al borrón que había pasado hacia el interior del galpón, así vieron que los puestos donde antes habían estado los niños y los ancianos preparando la droga ahora estaban vacios y la mercancía totalmente abandonada, al parecer habían huido por una puerta lateral al momento de empezar la pelea de Gaspar contra los otro cinco vampiros. Eleanor dio un rápido vistazo al interior y pudo ver unos bidones llenos con parafina, probablemente usados tanto para calefacción del galpón por medio de estufas que usaban este líquido, como parte del proceso de "rendimiento" de la droga. Entonces tuvo una idea, y le dijo a Noel que se le adelantara un poco. La morena no quería, pero al verla tan segura hizo lo que le pidió y se adelanto hasta la puerta de metal.

Eleanor, tomo unos bidones y comenzó a rociar todo el lugar con el liquido inflamable, y cuando termino busco con que prenderlo y encontró una cajita de fósforos que guardo en un bolsillo, antes de seguir a Noel.

Cuando entraron pudieron ver a Gaspar que tenia a un tipo reducido contra el suelo, al que le daba furiosos golpes en el rostro, a tal punto fue el daño que le hizo, o el que observaron las otras dos, que el tipo se convirtió en cenizas ante sus propios ojos (*)

Luego vieron a un tipo que tenía medio brazo menos, y que por la posición de su cabeza tenía evidentemente el cuello roto tirado, contra una pared inconsciente. Bárbara estaba parada entre medio de otros dos y parecía como si estuviera tratando de recuperar la calma y la cordura luego de la batalla. Mientras que par de metros más allá el 'borrón', quien estaba de espaldas a ellas, por fin había acabado su pelea permitiendo a las vampiresas darle un buen vistazo por primera vez. Era bastante alto, delgado, pero de músculos definidos, piel bien pálida, cabellos rojizos y ojos dorados. Vestía vaqueros, camiseta azul con cuello en v ajustada y una chaqueta negra encima (*). Cuando Gaspar se levanto como pudo y al verlo, se sonrío y el extraño le devolvió el saludo

- ¡Hi! ¡Long time Gaspar! –dijo acercándose a este para pasar un brazo sobre sus hombres y ayudarlo a caminar

- It's true Edward; it's been a long time since the last time we met dijo como pudo

- What the hell of a party you have here men!

- Let's talk about that later. Come, let's go before reinforcements came –se giro a las vampiresas y les dijo- no se preocupen, es de confianza, su nombre es Edward y como ven no habla mucho español

- Thanks for the help Edward, my name is Eleanor –dijo la vampiresa presentándose y dándole la mano a modo de saludo

- dejemos las presentaciones para después y salgamos de aquí–dijo Noel- tengo una mala espina

- estoy de acuerdo –dijo Bárbara ya mas repuesta del combate.

El grupo se giro en ese instante para salir y vieron en la puerta la figura de la persona que mas odiaban en ese mundo… Camila, la mano derecha del príncipe estaba allí, con cara de pocos amigos al ver a sus súbditos y empleados reducidos, eliminados y su mercancía dañada. Entonces dándole una mirada de odio a todos cerró la puerta y uso su velocidad sobrenatural para salir del galpón a toda velocidad

- ¡se nos escapa! –Fue el grito de Bárbara mientras tomaba la manilla de la puerta- ¡Argh! ¡Está caliente!

- Oh no, la parafina –dijo Eleanor al ver que Camila había tenido la misma idea que ella de incendiarlo todo, claro que la colorina, pensaba hacerlo cuando ellos ya hubieran salido y estuvieran a salvo- Camila incendio el galpón con la parafina que había allí afuera –esto para Gaspar fueron malas noticias, tanto él como Bárbara, estaban débiles y muy mal heridos, y el fuego siempre era el doble de perjudicial con los de su familia. Si no salían pronto, no estaba seguro de que les podría pasar. En ese momento Edward hizo a un lado a Gaspar pasándoselo a Noel y comenzó a golpear la puerta con su cuerpo, logrando en pocos intentos echarla abajo, mientras se protegía el rostro del calor de las llamas que se habían extendido rápidamente por el galpón cubriendo paredes y techo. Luego, literalmente se hecho a Gaspar al hombro, y con una seña les indico a Bárbara quien parecía paralizada ante las llamas, así que ambas la agarraron de una brazo cada una y la obligaron a moverse hacia la salida. El trayecto si bien era de unos pocos metros, se les hizo eterno debido a las llamas que parecían rozarles la piel, chamuscarles la ropa y provocarles mucho dolor, cuando al fin salieron pudieron escuchar el sonido de unos carros de bomberos no muy lejos por lo que se apresuraron en subir a Gaspar a uno de los autos, junto a Bárbara y Edward mientras que Eleanor y Noel subían al otro. Rápidamente se pusieron en marcha hacia la autopista del sol, pero no paso mucho tiempo antes de que unos autos negros los comenzaran a perseguir estrechamente.

Eleanor y Edward, quienes eran los que conducían, hicieron todo lo que estuvo en sus manos para despistarlos, cosa que lograron, pero todo fue en vano puesto que apenas un par de kilómetros mas allá de haberlos perdido, habían unas tremendas barricadas, con diez autos estacionados al otro lado, varios tipos con armas de alto calibre y parado en medio de todos ellos con porte majestuoso y señorial se encontraba el príncipe de Santiago, Augusto Vidal…

Fin del Capítulo VIII

Aclaraciones:

(*) A Bárbara todo se le volvió rojo (*): Esto básicamente quiere decir que el personaje entro en frenesí también conocido como Rotschek, es decir, cuando el vampiro/a pierde el control de la bestia que vive dentro de él/ella y actúa como un depredador que solo sabe de cazar, matar y comer. Se puede entrar por varias razones: hambre, miedo al fuego, rabia, etc.

(*) Se convirtió en cenizas ante sus propios ojos (*):

Cuando un vampiro/a muere se convierte instantáneamente en un montón de cenizas, dejando su ropa, joyas, etc., intactos rodeando el "cuerpo"

(*) Vestía vaqueros, camiseta azul con cuello en v ajustada y una chaqueta negra encima (*): Pues sí, se trata del vampiro Emo más famoso de la historia, Edward Cullen, que entro a la crónica a pedido de las otras dos jugadoras, y muy a pesar mío y del máster hubo que entrarlo, porque nos dimos cuenta de que el grupo necesitaba a alguien que fuera bueno para los combos, no que Edward lo sea mucho, pero lo era más que las vampiresas que teníamos por personajes. Así que, algo saldrá del universo de Meyer en lo que queda del fic.


	10. Augusto Vidal I Parte

"**Hijas de la Noche"**

**By Eowynd (Lilian/Eleanor)**

**Una Historia inspirada en el juego de rol "Vampiro: El Réquiem"**

**Dedicada a: Carlos (Máster/Tsuzuki), Lorena (Jani/Noel), Viviana (Mey Black/ Bárbara)**

**Nota: los pensamientos o recuerdos o diálogos internos del personaje van en letra **_**cursiva**_

**Nota2: ****(*) aclaraciones y respuestas a los reviews al final de la página**

**Capítulo IX: "Augusto Vidal"**

Y parado en medio de todos ellos con porte majestuoso y señorial se encontraba el príncipe de Santiago, Augusto Vidal…

Hombre alto, delgado, de piel color ceniza, ojos negros y largos cabellos amarrados en una coleta y oscuros como el ala de un cuervo. Vestido con un largo abrigo negro, pantalones, chaqueta y camisa. Sumamente elegante, pero peligroso.

Edward que iba adelante detuvo el carro, abrió la puerta del chofer y se bajo con las manos en alto, seguido de Bárbara y luego de Eleanor y Noel cuando la colorina detuvo el auto

- He estado esperando conocerlas señorita, realmente han sido difíciles de encontrar, así que por favor ahora acompáñenme al principado, tenemos mucho que discutir –dijo con un elegante gesto que les indicaba que subieran a uno de los autos negros, mientras que sus subordinados se llevaban los autos de ellos.

Estaban fritos…

*** U * U* U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U* U * U * U * U * U * U * **

El sonido de una gota de agua cayendo en algún lugar no muy lejos fue lo primero que sintió cuando abrió los ojos, en lo que supuso seria la noche siguiente a su "conversación" con el príncipe, aunque no estaba realmente segura. Se incorporo y vio como las otras se incorporaban lentamente en la misma celda mientras que Edward se despertaba en la celda del otro lado del pasillo en las mismas condiciones.

Les habían quitado todo lo que pudiera ser o servir como arma y los habían arrojado en la celda solo con su ropa que estaba a bastante mal traer por decir lo menos

- ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado? –Pregunto Noel al aire- ¿y como estará Gaspi?

- tiene que haber una forma de salir de aquí -continuo Bárbara- no hay cárcel infalible ¿cierto? -dijo acercándose a mirar los barrotes de la celda. Era una clásica celda de piedra, con una reja con barrotes que estaban adosados a la pared con lo que parecían ser fuertes abrazaderas y que carecía de ventanas puesto que estaban bajo tierra, en algún lugar debajo del cerro santa lucia, que es donde se encontraba el principado de Santiago.

- ¿Tú qué opinas Eleanor? ¿Eleanor? –en ese instante se giro y pudo ver a la pelirroja vampiresa arrodillada, con algo en una de sus manos mientras que la otra acariciaba la cabeza de un ratón de color gris y lo mas insólito era que parecían estar… hablando?

- ¡Ay! ¡Un ratón! –dijo Noel que detestaba esas criaturas por considerarlas sucias y peludas

- ¿quieres salir de aquí? –Pregunto la pelirroja- entonces no interrumpas. -Si las vampiresas pudieran hacer lo mismo que ella habrían oído algo como esto (*)

- hijitos… comida para hijitos…

- ¿hijitos?

- sí, muchos hijitos

- ¿a dónde?

- afuera… afuera… árbol…

- ¿como llegas al árbol?

- árbol… afuera… árbol… agujero… huesos… huesos… grandes… redondos…

_- ¿huesos grandes y redondos? ¿Tal vez una calavera? _–Pensó la vampiresa al ver unos huesos en el fondo de la celda donde estaba, pero ninguna calavera-_ ¿tal vez en otra celda? _

- Bárbara, Noel, ¿ven alguna calavera en las celdas cercanas? –les pregunto sorprendiéndolas

_-_ ¿calaveras? –Dijo Noel asomándose a los barrotes- desde aquí no veo nada

- ¿y Edward? Pregúntenle si ve una calavera

- ¡Ey! ¡Eddy! –Lo llamo Noel provocando que el aludido levantara una ceja ante el apodo –pregunta Ele si ves una calavera por ahí

- ¿say what? –dijo el vampiro

- eh, ah, ¿como se dice calavera en ingles? –pregunto Noel

- skull –dijo Bárbara que no entendía nada de lo que pasaba

- gracias. ¿Eddy ves una skull en alguna celda?

- ¿skull? ¿What are…? Yes, eh, si, veo una skull, allá –dijo señalando la que sería la celda siguiente a la contigua donde estaban las tres vampiresas

- hijitos… comida para hijitos…

- si –dijo la colorina que milagrosamente encontró restos de unas galletas, de la disco de Rancagua, en sus bolsillos- ve donde tus hijitos

Entonces el ratón tomo los restos de las galletas y salió por entremedio de los barrotes, dirigiéndose a la celda que Edward había indicado y justamente detrás de una calavera había un espacio donde debería haber una piedra o ladrillo de la pared por el cual desapareció el ratón.

- ¿que fue todo eso? –pregunto Bárbara

- el ratón tenía que haber entrado por alguna parte, así que le pregunte por donde y dijo algo sobre un agujero y una calavera –respondió Eleanor- ahora lo que tenemos que ver es como salir de aquí y creo que tengo una idea. Bárbara, préstame tu cinturón es el más ancho así que lo necesito un momento, Noel trae uno de esos huesos largos que están atrás –Noel le hizo caso sin más problemas, pero a Bárbara que no le gustaba que la mandaran se sintió bien incomoda con lo que estaba haciendo la colorina y se negó

- ¿para qué lo quieres?

- para salir de aquí, no seas terca

- pero dime que pretendes primero –entonces Eleanor quien tampoco tenía mucha paciencia trato de usar el poder de su mirada sobre la vampiresa al tiempo que extendía la mano y decía

- cinturón – con esto Bárbara parpadeo levemente, se saco el cinturón y se lo dio a la pelirroja. Solo cuando esta lo tuvo en sus manos la morena pareció reaccionar

- ¿qué demonios…? –exclamo viendo a la pelirroja que pasaba su cinturón entre los barrotes abrochándolo, para luego pasar el hueso que Noel le había pasado y empezar a hacer palanca de modo que el cinturón ajustara los barrotes lo suficiente para crear un espacio para que pudieran salir. Noel se unió a Eleanor y empezaron a tirar juntas del hueso ante la atenta mirada de Edward desde la otra celda, quien se acerco hasta la misma parte de sus barrotes e increíblemente empezó a tratar de hacer lo mismo pero con sus manos desnudas.

Al terminar, las vampiresas apenas habían logrado separar unos pocos centímetros los barrotes, mientras que Edward había logrado separar los barrotes lo suficiente para salir y acercarse hasta la celda de ellas, para repetir la misma operación permitiéndoles así salir.

- ¿Dónde estará Gaspar? –pregunto Bárbara

- que tal en esa puerta de allá –dijo Noel señalando al final del pasillo una puerta de metal que se veía firmemente cerrada y con solo una pequeña rendija de alrededor de un centímetro de ancho para mirar al interior. Edward que era el más alto se acerco a mirar y pudo ver un bulto con forma humana que parecía ser Gaspar, en muy malas condiciones. Examinaron la puerta con cuidado para ver como abrirla, pero cuando estaban en eso, escucharon unos pasos retumbar al otro lado de la puerta en el pasillo que llevaba hasta los calabozos, por lo que regresaron a las celdas para pretender que nada había pasado.

A los pocos segundos, entro un tipo de estatura promedio, con algunos kilos de más y unas llaves en las manos, dirigiéndose directamente hasta la puerta de metal donde estaba Gaspar, apenas metió las llaves en la cerradura, un fuerte golpe de Edward en la cabeza lo dejo inconsciente para quitarle las llaves.

Bárbara tomo el manojo de llaves y comenzó a probarlas hasta dar con la que abrió la del vampiro. Si desde afuera Gaspar se veía terrible, ahora que estaban a escasos pasos de él ciertamente que no lucia mejor. Los interrogadores del príncipe realmente habían hecho pulpa de Gaspar y las demás no tuvieron duda de que si no actuaban pronto este podría no llegar a ver otra noche. Noel y Bárbara, con dificultad, lo cargaron hasta la celda mientras que Eleanor le explicaba a Edward lo de tener que sacar los ladrillos de la pared para poder salir de ahí, a lo que el otro vampiro accedió y con bastante rapidez saco los suficientes para que pudieran salir todos, primero bajo el para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien, y recibir a Gaspar de manos de las morenas vampiresas para luego echárselo al hombro comenzar a caminar mientras las demás bajaban por el agujero e ingresaban a un oscuro tunel.

Fin del capitulo X

Gracias por su review a: Fraan


End file.
